


Weekends

by AmourFonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourFonce/pseuds/AmourFonce
Summary: "How do you want me, when you got a girl?"Sam had asked after Dean kissed him for the first time....





	Weekends

 

* * *

 

"How do you want me, when you got a girl?"  
Sam had asked after Dean kissed him for the first time.  
Dean had been dating Cassie for quite awhile. But his love for Sammy was stronger than his attraction to the many women he had already been with in his life.

 

Still, Dean never answered the question. He just peeled off Sam's shirt and went for his own. Sammy let him. No longer ignoring the fact he had been secretly jealous of Cassie, Sam kissed Dean back. Hard. As if he was reclaiming something that was stolen from him.

Moving quickly the two fell to the bed. Because they only had the night.

Saturday was lost.

But Sunday was alive with emotions, caresses and kisses.

The weekend was a precious thing for the two brothers. It was the only time they had together. Cassie and any other girl could have Dean throughout the weekdays....  
But weekends were for Sammy and only him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PALMMqZLAQk)


End file.
